


Stay Right Where You Are

by Mad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad/pseuds/Mad
Summary: Yuuri riles up an exhausted Victor after practice, but he's too tired to do anything. Yuuri knows how to give them both just what they need.





	Stay Right Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. This is literally just self-indulgence.
> 
> Technically omegaverse, because Yuuri produces slick and Victor has a knot, but I don't delve into any other ABO themes. So if you don't like omegaverse, you could maybeeee ignore it.
> 
> P.S.-- Please wear condoms during real sex! Victor and Yuuri have already gone to the clinic and gotten tested ;)

Victor reclined into the side of the living room sectional, one knee drawn up against him and the other stretched out to give Yuuri more access to his crotch. Yuuri leaned up on his elbow to grab the remote and mute the TV, silencing the drama neither of them had been watching. Yuuri sank back down onto his stomach, one hand propping up his chin and the other resuming its teasing touches to Victor’s groin, index finger tracing a pattern up the length of his slowly hardening dick.

“Yuuuuuri, please take these off, they’re uncomfortable,” Victor whined sleepily, gesturing to the jeans which still trapped his cock inside. He made no effort to do it himself, content to lean back and let his fiancé do the work. Yuuri smiled scornfully but complied, popping the button of Victor’s pants open and pulling the zipper down carefully. Victor was wearing his usual skimpy black briefs, which did little to hide what lay underneath. He shimmied his hips as Yuuri dragged his jeans off and sat up a little straighter.

“Mmm, much better. C’mere, darlin’,” Victor murmured, eyelids heavy. He took Yuuri’s hands and dragged him up until he was seated firmly in his lap. Yuuri placed his hand on the side of Victor’s neck and leaned down to kiss him softly, feeling his steady pulse under his fingertips. He gently coaxed Victor’s lips open and entwined their tongues together lazily, reveling in the feeling of Victor sighing into his mouth.

It was Friday evening after a long week of practice, and they were both physically and mentally drained. They came home every evening so weary that they hadn’t had the energy for penetrative sex in quite some time. Besides, it was hard to land quads after a night of being fucked, regardless of how careful or slow the other had been. Unfortunately, their exhaustion hadn’t really made either of them any less horny, and Yuuri was growing bored of nightly handjobs. He wanted Victor back inside him, right where he belonged.

Yuuri squirmed out of his own pants and moved his thighs to straddle Victor a little more tightly, drawing a deep sound of contentment from his fiancé when their groins aligned.

“Vitya,” hummed Yuuri softly, pulling away from Victor’s lips. He leaned down until their foreheads touched and cupped Victor’s face in his hands. “I miss you.”

Victor’s eyes grew, looking concerned. He took Yuuri’s hand and laced their fingers together, grip a bit tight. “Oh, Yuuri. I’ve been neglecting you, haven’t I? I’m so sorry, I’ve been too focused on myself during practice—"

Yuuri smiled tenderly at his fiancé’s concern, leaning down to kiss him again. “No, no, that’s not it at all.” He brought Victor’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it as well, for good measure. “In fact, I think you should focus more on your own routine, instead of just mine.” He sighed. “But that’s not what I meant.”

He sighed, blushing a little, and looked down at where their hips were joined. Squeezing Victor’s fingers, he found the strength to look up again and straight into his eyes. “I miss having you inside,” he said, voice tender but tinted with something harder.

Victor’s expression changed rather drastically, pupils dilating and muscles tensing. He flushed, a pretty pink spreading down south under his V-neck. Yuuri allowed himself to grin, a bit pleased that he was able to create such an effect on Victor with just a few words.

Victor swallowed. “God, yes, I’ve missed it too,” he whispered, the tent in his briefs growing larger. He thrust up a little against Yuuri, biting his lip. “I miss having your warmth surround me… I miss watching my cock disappear inside you, feeling your slick leak onto my thighs, hearing you whimper as you hang off my knot…”

Yuuri trembled, able to feel a single drop of precum roll down the head of his dick, still contained in his boxers. Victor definitely had him beat in the dirty talk area.

“But Yuuri…” Victor said hesitantly, looping his arms around Yuuri’s neck, “As much as I want it… I don’t know if I can muster up enough energy to fuck you tonight.” He bit his lip again, ashamed. “I don’t want to leave you unsatisfied.”

Yuuri had to laugh at that, startling Victor as he broke the tension. “Leave me unsatisfied? As if you could ever.” He rolled his hips. “Vitya, you’ve been satisfying me without knowing it since I learned how to masturbate. I’m pretty sure my whole family could tell you that.”

He pulled down Victor’s briefs, freeing his cock, which was now fully erect. He cupped his balls lightly, providing just enough sensation to make Victor whimper in pleasure. “Try something new with me? I promise I’ll make it easy for you.”

Victor chuckled, moving his hands to the waistband of Yuuri’s boxers and easing them down until they caught around his thighs. “Like I could ever refuse you, beloved.”

Yuuri giggled, amused but touched. “What a sap,” he teased, grinning lovingly down at his fiancé. “Don’t ruin the mood.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” Victor whispered, running a finger up Yuuri’s length towards his belly button. Yuuri swallowed, the slick starting to dribble out of his hole.

He reached around himself, circling his entrance and dipping the tip of his finger inside to coat it a little before pressing it all in. He was too wet and loose to feel any kind of pain. Victor licked his lips, gazing up at Yuuri, fatigue still evident in his expression underneath the arousal. He dutifully awaited Yuuri’s instructions, hands rubbing up Yuuri’s thighs and making him quiver with how much it tickled.

Yuuri wanted to wreck his composure and watch him break. He jammed two more fingers inside himself, hard.

“A-ahh!”

Victor’s eyes widened, mouth open in surprise. His fingers dug painfully into Yuuri’s thighs. _Mission accomplished_ , thought Yuuri, preening a little in his success.

“So Victor,” he said, panting as he worked himself open on Victor’s lap. “You know how much I love it when you fuck me into our mattress, right?” A drop of sweat slid down the side of his face. “Well… s-sometimes my favorite part is when you don’t pull out right afterwards. When you keep yourself sheathed inside of m-me, waiting for your heart to s-stop racing.”

Victor choked. Yuuri pulled his fingers out of himself, now evenly coated with lube. He stood up, bending over to pull his underwear down the rest of the way and allowing Victor a look at his dripping hole. Yuuri sat back down on Victor’s lap, leaning up against his chest with his back to him this time. Victor’s skin was nice and hot against him. He grabbed Victor’s cock with his slick-covered hand and pressed it to his entrance.

“I do like it rough… but every now and then, I just want to relax.” The tip pressed in, and he heard Victor’s breath hitch. “I don’t even really need to come.” He sank down a few more inches. “I just need your c-cock in me.” He settled back on Victor’s lap, his fiancé letting out a strangled groan, hands coming up to rest low on Yuuri’s hips.

Yuuri drew his knees up and leaned further against Victor, feet resting flat on the couch, gasping a little as he shifted back. He loved sitting on Victor, loved the full feeling the angle gave him.

He set his right hand on top of Victor’s, clinking their rings together. “Don’t bother moving, Vitya,” Yuuri purred, perched happily now on Victor’s cock. “I know how tired you are. Feel free to just… rest.”

Victor’s thighs trembled under him. Yuuri heard him exhale and turned to see Victor staring at him quizzically, mouth slightly open. “Wait, wh… what?”

Yuuri felt a light blush on his cheeks, but kept going. He’d already come this far.

“Just you being inside me is enough. I don’t need anything else.” He moved his hips back just a little and gave Victor a soft little smile, tilting his head. “I’ll keep you warm for now.”

He watched as Victor closed his eyes and swore under his breath in Russian.

“I swear, Yuuri, every time I think I have you figured out, you go and pull something like _this._ ”

Victor settled back into a better position against the cushions, pulling Yuuri against him properly. Yuuri’s cock twitched slightly, loving the feeling of being manhandled. Both his thighs and Victor’s were now shining with slick.

“Close your eyes, sweetheart.”

Victor obliged, breathing shakily. He brought a hand around to Yuuri’s front, dipping his hand underneath Yuuri’s shirt to slide up his chest and pinch his nipple. Yuuri let out a little yelp and jumped, sliding up Victor’s cock an inch. They moaned together, loving the feel of the slight friction.

They sat there a while, Victor dozing. Yuuri began to shift back and forth a little, still fully sheathed on Victor’s cock. He couldn’t move too much without pulling Victor out of his slumber, so he moved his hips unhurriedly, just enough so that he knew Victor would feel it.

There was something about being Victor’s cock-sleeve that Yuuri found very appealing. While the head of Victor’s dick was pressed right up against his prostate, he received no stimulation to his own cock, and felt no real desire to touch himself. Coming would mean it would end. Staying here kept his nerves alight but in control. Victor’s cock was hot but steady within him. He felt calm, content, satisfied.

Yuuri woke later to a feeling of something warm and sticky inside him. Victor was panting against the back of his neck, hands tight on Yuuri’s waist.

“Oh my God, _Yuuri_ ,” Victor keened. His legs shook underneath Yuuri as he tried to catch his breath.

“Victor…?” He cracked an eye open blearily. _How long had they been asleep?_

“ _Fuck,_ ” Victor moaned, head falling back on the cushions. Yuuri could feel Victor’s cock flag a little inside him, but it stayed hard enough to keep the cum trapped inside. That realization was enough to pull Yuuri out of his slumber, dick twitching.

“Yuuri, I think I fell asleep and had a dream and—when I woke up, I was just cumming inside you, over and over.” He whined, still flushed from his orgasm. “You make me feel like a teenager, having wet dreams. You feel so fucking _good_ , Yuuri.”

Yuuri whimpered, words going straight to his cock. He tried to sit up a little straighter, but it just made Victor’s still-leaking dick drag along his prostate. He cried out in ecstasy. “Fuuuuuuck, Victor!”

Victor swore again, tightening his hands on Yuuri’s waist. “I’m awake enough to fuck you now, I think,” he whispered in Yuuri’s ear, sending goosebumps up his spine. “You stay right where you are.”

Victor lifted Yuuri off his hips, his rim protesting. He had grown accustomed to having Victor fully inside him, and the sudden movement made him see stars. Victor forced him back down all the way to the hilt, simultaneously thrusting his hips lightly up into Yuuri. The rhythm rocked Yuuri back and forth as he continued, a little faster each time. Yuuri could swear Victor’s cock went deeper and deeper inside of him with each passing thrust.

Victor came in him again with a long groan, his seed shooting deep and filling Yuuri up even more. He didn’t stop fucking Yuuri, continuing relentlessly as if he hadn’t come at all.

Yuuri moaned shamelessly now, cock bobbing in the air with each thrust of Victor’s hips, glasses slipping down his nose. _If there’s a heaven, this is it_ , he thought, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Victor’s big hands wrapped around his waist as he bounced him on his cock, almost able to meet in the middle. Yuuri almost came at the sight.

He had no concept of time anymore. All that mattered was Victor’s fat cock filling him up again and again as he was bounced up and down. The slick he’d produced had soaked the couch cushion underneath them, and Yuuri’s own cock was steadily streaming precum down the shaft. A little of Victor’s cum had seeped out of him to roll down the curve of his ass. It was disgustingly messy. Yuuri didn’t think he’d ever been harder in his life.

“Yuuri,” Victor grunted with a particularly deep thrust of his hips. Sweat dripped off his bangs and onto Yuuri’s back. “How much more of my cum do you think can you take?”

Yuuri whined, the thought making his still-untouched dick leak even more. “Aah! S-so much more.” He forced his himself down harder on the cock inside him, punching a gasp out of Victor. “Give me your knot, Vitya.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said softly, his voice a contrast to the way he threw up his hips. “Are you s-sure you can handle it? It’s been so long since you last had it inside you. You feel so good. Mmmm, fuck.” He paused for a second, trying to breathe. ”I don’t want to make you hurt.”

Yuuri ground down harshly, hoping to make himself clear with his actions if his words could not. Victor let out a cry as Yuuri started to bounce on his dick.

“Victor, l-listen to me. Give me everything. I want all of it, all of it, every single drop you have. Fill me up,” he moaned, a tear rolling down his cheek. “Stuff me so full of your cum that it has no choice but to leak back out past your knot.” He squeezed tightly around Victor’s cock.

“Knock me up. I _need_ it.” He was shining with sweat, but didn’t dare stop bouncing. “Fuck it all into m-me, Vitya.” Yuuri closed his eyes. “Please, sweetheart. Come for me. Come _in_ me.”

Victor let out a guttural moan, his knot starting to swell inside Yuuri. Yuuri groaned, the knot stretching him beyond his limit. It tugged at his rim until it was fully inflated and locked inside. Yuuri could feel every stream of seed Victor shot inside him, each more forceful than the last.

He kept coming. Yuuri prayed it would never stop. Victor’s cum was hot and warmed Yuuri up from the inside out. Yuuri shivered, nerves on fire.

He could feel it all piling up inside him. His belly grew heavy, the same feeling as when he chugged too much water after practice. But it didn’t stop. He felt bloated. He wanted more, more. He wasn’t full yet. He never would be.

“Yuuri, I can feel my own cum inside you,” Victor moaned, still coming. “Nngg, it feels so warm surrounding me. Can you f-feel it Yuuri?” He thrust deep, a large splash of cum pouring out. “Can you feel it sloshing back and forth?”

Yuuri was past the point of words. Yes, he could feel it. He even thought he could hear it. He raised a shaking hand and brought it up to his belly. The skin felt taught underneath, like it had been stretched. He was so full of Victor’s cum that it had made his stomach protrude with a small, but very noticeable bump. Yuuri ran his hand over it, feeling the heat of Victor’s cum from inside.

He was so full, so full, so _full_.

Yuuri came with a series of cries, one after the other that synced with each new spurt of cum inside him. Eventually, each shot of Victor’s cum grew less and less until it finally stopped. Yuuri’s tears ceased.

Victor’s knot was snug and tight inside him, enveloped in the cum that soaked his insides. They would stay locked like that for at least another half hour, but probably even longer due to the force of Victor’s orgasm.

Victor wrapped his hands back around Yuuri’s middle and and kissed the back of his neck. He ran his hands over Yuuri’s stomach, so inflated now that it looked like he really had been knocked up. Yuuri felt so relaxed, so taken care of, so satisfied with all of Victor’s cum inside him.

“Wow, Yuuri, seeing you like this… it really makes me want to get you pregnant, put my babies inside of you.” Yuuri hummed in agreement, snuggling against Victor’s chest. Victor grabbed a blanket from the arm of the couch, throwing it over the both of them. He let his hands curl protectively around Yuuri’s belly bump. “What does it feel like?”

“Mmmm, it feels perfect. It hurts a little, like I’ve got a tummy ache.”

“…Or maybe a _cum_ -my ache?”

Yuuri didn’t even have the strength to roll his eyes, passing out against Victor’s chest, knot and cum still comfortably nested inside him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, maybe leave a comment? :)  
> Follow me on Twitter @coymilk or Tumblr @idril !


End file.
